Errores
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: Jake:—Deja a John y ven conmigo a Zurich… solo serán 1s semanas… serán como unas vacaciones… Nessie:—¿Me estas insinuando que deje a John para estar disponible para ti las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año? Secuela de decisions Lemmon Terminada
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Les prometí esta historia terminando el verano… todavía no termina en regla pero ya quiero que la disfruten como yo!**

**Hasta ahora solo tengo tres capítulos completos y estoy pensando en que sean cinco.**

**Ahora… se supone que tenemos que estar haciendo tarea pero estoy escuchando una charla de porque una amiga no deja a sus apas… lo que me da una idea! xD**

**Ok… ustedes saben términos legales…**

_**DECLAMER:**_Los personajes son gracia y obra de mi comadre Stephanie Meyer, la historia le pertenece aquí a su servilleta… la cual desgraciadamente no gana nada al hacer esto… solo los reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo, así que no me desamparen ni de noche ni de día… XD

_**SUMMARY:**_Jake:—Deja a John y ven conmigo a Zurich… solo serán unas semanas… serán como unas vacaciones… Nessie:—¿Me estas insinuando que deje a John para estar disponible para ti las veinticuatro horas del día los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año?** Lemmon**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: ERRORES :.::.**

**Capitulo 1: - Engaño -**

**Pv. Vanessa**

El año pasado había leído un libro, en el que el esposo mete a su cama a su mejor amigo y permite cualquier tipo de confianzas con ella… claro sin llegar a consumar lo suyo.

Cuando termine de leer el libro con el estomago revuelto, era una sensación desagradable…

Esa misma sensación sentía en este momento…

Bueno… me sentía mal por estarle haciendo esto a John, pero realmente lo hacia porque amaba a Jake… y ahora entendía a la protagonista de la historia…

—Comenzaba a pensar que no vendrías —me dijo Jake como saludo.

—Lo pensé mucho antes de venir —entre a la habitación cuando el se hizo a un lado.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —pregunto enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas, sabía que lo decía en doble sentido así que aun así le conteste.

—¿Una copa? —pregunte traviesamente.

—No creo caber en una pero podría intentar… —se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi nuca para acercarme a el.

Juntó nuestros labios suavemente y comenzamos a movernos acompasados.

Su mano que había permanecido en mi cintura comenzó a ascender en mi cuerpo acariciándolo sobre mi ropa.

Sus labios eran suaves y demandantes. Cuando nos separamos por falta de aire el fue dejando pequeños besos en mi hombro después de desabrochar mi blusa, y siguió subiendo de nuevo a mi boca, sus besos me hacían estremecer.

Con mis manos un poco temblorosas comencé a desabotonar el chaleco que llevaba y después la camisa dejando su pecho al descubierto. Su abdomen estaba bien formado y sus pectorales eran impresionantes.

Sus manos habían estado todo el tiempo en mi cintura y después de separarme de sus labios y besar su pecho, fue que hizo un trayecto hacia el boche de la falda para después abrir el pequeño sierre.

Solté un ligero gruñido cuando comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y bajo para finalmente deshacerse de la falda que termino cayendo al piso. El se alejo de mí un poco para verme y una sensual sonrisa curvo sus labios.

—Eres hermosa —su voz sonó mas gruesa de lo normal mientras contemplaba mis pechos que habían quedado al descubierto cuando me quito el bra.

Había quedado con una pequeña tanga. Se acerco rápidamente a mí y me tomo por las piernas para cargarme. Reaccione al instante y logre poner mis piernas a sus costados. Pude sentir su excitación en mi trasero, lo que me hizo desearlo más.

Me coloco sobre la mesa, en un movimiento se apodero de mis senos, con su boca mientras que chupaba y mordisqueaba con su otra mano estimulaba mi otro pecho. Arque mi espalda y solté un gemido al sentir esa sensación tan excitante. Quería hacer algo mas pero solo atine a apoyarme con una mano y con la otra acariciar su espalda y despojarlo de su camisa.

Mis pechos ya habían tenido bastante así que lo empuje con mis piernas para tenerlo mas cerca, el se levanto y volvió a juntar nuestros labios. Aproveche que sus manos estaban acunando mi cara para bajar la mano que tenia libre y juguetear con el borde de su pantalón.

Ambos nos reímos cuando el soltó un gruñido, lo que tome como una invitación a seguir mas delante. No tenia mucha experiencia pero pude desabrochar el cinturón rápidamente y el pantalón para meter mi mano en su bóxer. Un jadeo salió de su boca al sentir mi mano.

Repentinamente dejo mi boca para seguir chupando mi cuello, puso una mano en mi espalda para detenerme y la otra descendió lentamente hasta el borde de la única prenda que tenia. Movió un poco el elástico y metió su mano hasta rozar mi interior logrando que me estremeciera y un gemido se escapara de mis labios.

Ambos jadeábamos y gemíamos por nuestras estimulaciones, llego en momento en que no lo aguante.

—Vamos… a la… cama —cada movimiento de su mano en mi punto hacia que se me fuera el aire.

El aparto la mano y se alejo un poco para despojarse de su última prenda y volvió a cargarme para ir a mi habitación. No pude evitar protestar por la falta de su tacto lo que lo hizo reírse. Mientras caminaba nuestros sexos y nuestros pechos se rozaban y ambos gemimos con la sensación.

Me dejo cuidadosamente sobre la cama e inmediatamente se subió a horcajadas sobre mi. El, prácticamente rasgo mi tanga, dolió un poco pero en cuanto metió su mano entre mis piernas nuevamente un gemido salió de mi garganta.

—Estas tan mojada —me dijo con la voz ronca en mi oído.

—Estoy lista —le dije a pocos centímetros de sus labios— ¡Jake! —quería contenerme pero no pude por mucho tiempo y solté un gemido cuando mis paredes comenzaron a cerrase entorno a sus dedos, haciéndome liberar el calor que se había acumulado en mi vientre.

El se agacho a besarme y susurro a mi oído.

—Todavía no término… —volvió a besarme mientras recuperaba un poco la respiración.

Abrí mis piernas para que el se acomodara entre ellas, sentí como su miembro frotar mi entrada, haciéndome que otro gemido saliera de mi boca.

—Oh Jake, te necesito… —dije contrabajos, pues el seguía jugueteando conmigo y mi pobre y palpitante vagina, pasaba su pene desde mi clítoris hasta mi vagina, estaba jugando sucio— necesito que… por… favor —mi respiración volvía a ser entrecortada.

—Tu lo pediste —dijo complaciente, se coloco en mi entrada pero no entro, abrí lo ojos un poco molesta, pero el me estaba sonriendo, noto mi enojo y sacudió un poco la cabeza riéndose—, lo siento… —volvió a sonreír y sentí como su mano descendía por mi cuerpo y rozo sus dedos en mi monte antes de sentir como guiaba su engrosado miembro dentro de mi. Sentí como lentamente entraba, arquee mi espalda cuando comencé a sentir placer al notar que me llenaba por completo.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto al ver mi cara.

—Si —el comenzó a moverse dentro de mi, lo hizo lentamente mientras mis jadeos salían de mi garganta, pero mi necesidad estaba aumentando y comencé a mover mis caderas hacia el y lo acerque mas a mi empujándolo con mis talones en sus piernas.

—oh Nessie… estas tan cálida… tan… —soltó un gemido, mientras se movía dentro de mi con fuerza. Ambos nos movíamos acompasados, el salía de mi y yo alejaba mis caderas, al entrar las alzaba para que me penetrara con mas profundidad. Nuestros besos silenciaban los gemidos que salían del otro.

Conforme nuestra necesidad fue aumentando, nuestros movimientos también. Mis senos se frotaban contra su escultural pecho, mis manos rasguñaban ligeramente su espalda, después de unos segundos, comencé a sentir el calor acumulado en mi vientre.

—Jake estoy cerca —dije con un sonoroso gemido.

—Aguanta otro poco… —me suplico.

—¡Jake! —grite llena de éxtasis y placer, realmente intente no venirme pero mis paredes comenzaron a contraerse, ahora contra su pene, el calor recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Pero el no se detuvo hasta unas cuantas embestidas mas, provocándome una serie de cálidos escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Seguía gimiendo su nombre mientras que el finalmente grito mi nombre con el mismo éxtasis que yo, después se detuvo totalmente y con su respiración entrecortada, se recargo en mi hombro. Permaneció dentro de mí hasta que mis palpitaciones cesaron. Al sacarlo otro gemido dejo mi garganta, y el se recostó a mi lado, me atrajo hacia el y yo me puse encima de su pecho, que se movía un poco agitado.

Un poco después nos cubrió con la sabana que se había resbalado con tanto movimiento.

—Eso fue…

—Excelente —le quite la palabra de la boca.

Nos quedamos callados un rato hasta que el volvió a hablar.

—Deja a John… —mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse del cansancio cuando escuche eso pero los abrí como plato cuando escuche pronunciar esas palabras.

—¿Q-que? —pregunte completamente sorprendida, era la primera vez que lo decía.

Después de todos estos años de encuentros ocasionales cuando el regresaba de algún lugar exótico al que viajaba.

—Deja a John y ven conmigo a Zurich… solo serán unas semanas… serán como unas vacaciones…

Esa oferta era tentadora, me moría de ganas de estar con el mas de unas cuantas horas… pero aun así estaba el hecho de que el no hacia planes mas que de trabajo.

—¿Y que pasara cuando regresemos? —pregunte apoyándome en un brazo para levantarme un poco para verlo directamente a la cara.

—Seguras trabajando en la empresa… cuando vuelva a viajar te llevo conmigo y ya…

Su seriedad fue la que mas me lastimo incluso más que su egoísmo.

—¿Me estas insinuando que deje a John para estar disponible para ti las veinticuatro horas del día los trescientos sesenta y cinco días del año? —pregunte molesta.

—No me gusta compartirte… el solo imaginar que el te besa, que te toca… que te hace estremecerte… —comenzó a acariciarme pero ahora no estaba de ánimos para eso, lo aparte— vamos déjalo…

—¿Te has puesto a pensar como me siento? —le pregunte sentándome en el borde de la cama.

—Me amas… —me levante y comencé a buscar mi ropa por todo el cuarto, molesta. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decírmelo así como así?

—Pero John me da todo lo que tú no me das y más… —note como esas palabras lo lastimaban pero el lo había hecho primero. Estaba por protestar pero entonces le quite la palabra— ¿Y por que tengo que ser yo la que elija? —me puse mi blusa.

—¿Qué insinúas? —tome mi bolso.

—Que yo dejare a John cuando tu dejes tu trabajo… —cerré la puerta detrás de mi cuando salí.

En el elevador me di un retoque en el maquillaje y mi cabello para no parecer una cualquiera al salir.

Abrumada por la situación comencé a caminar sin rumbo.

Amaba a Jake más que a John.

En mis pensamientos siempre estaba el…

Cada latido de mi corazón decía su nombre…

Cada vez que veía las noticias deportivas esperaba que no hubiera accidentes en la Formula 1 y si los había rogaba porque no fuera el…

Lo amaba tanto que dolía…

¿Cómo tirar dos años de noviazgo y seis meses de compromiso por unas semanas junto a el?

Solamente una vez había escuchado a Jake decirme te amo, y fue cuando pensó que estaba dormida. En cambio John me lo decía a diario.

Jake no me regalaba nada más que no fuera para divertirnos en nuestras noches de pasión, en cambio John me regalaba flores, chocolates, joyas, vestidos, cortesías para diversos Spa, me llevaba al cine, al teatro, al ballet, a cenar…

¿Cómo dejar eso así como así por unas semanas junto a el?

Cuando me di cuenta había llegado a un pequeño parque, en el casi no había niños pero si un par de parejas demostrándose su amor.

Mi mirada fue a dar a un par de viejitos que compartían una bebida muy acurrucados.

¿A cual de los dos debería de elegir para terminar así como ellos?

Si me ponía de interesada…

Jake tenía más dinero que John… Jake tenía un trabajo mas remunerado que John… Jake aparte de ser corredor tenía un doctorado en leyes…

Pero incluso yo comenzaba a manejar la empresa de mi abuelo y tenía mas dinero que ambos… eso no importaba.

Volví la mirada al par de viejitos que estaban ahora frente a mí y me sorprendí al ver un tatuaje en el tobillo del hombre pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue que era uno parecido al que Jake tenia en el hombro derecho.

Tome eso como una señal.

Me levante rápidamente y volví al hotel para decirle a Jake que no me importaba, lo amaba y que seria feliz solamente con unas semanas juntos.

—El señor Jake Black por favor —le dije a la recepcionista.

—Esta en el bar —me dijo después de revisar su computadora.

—Gracias.

El recorrido al bar se me hizo mas eterno que de costumbre, cada paso hacia que mi corazón se acelerara mas y mas.

Entonces lo vi, sentado sobre uno de esos altos bancos en la barra.

Cuando me acerque pude verlo con mayor claridad, tenía una copa apenas a la mitad y se había quedado pensativo.

—Jake —lo llame tomándolo del hombro.

El volteo a verme pero su mirada no era la que yo esperaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a seguirme comparando con tu amado John? —pregunto mordazmente.

—Yo…

—No me interesa… lárgate con tu John… —me aparto la mano hacia un lado cayendo bruscamente a mi costado.

—Pero… —las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir.

—Lárgate… —dijo mas alto haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a vernos.

—Ok… gracias por todo —dije mordazmente aunque con lagrimas en los ojos.

Salí de ahí rápidamente sin voltear a ver a atrás. ¿El me quería fuera de su vida? Eso es lo que iba a hacer.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Ok… ya leyeron cómo va la cosa… ¿se acuerdan de cómo quedo la situación en decisiones?**

**Pues esto es como la precuela de su historia.**

**¿Merezco review? **

**XoXo (Besos y abrazos)**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**

**Pd. Portada en mi perfil.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**En el capitulo anterior comenzamos con el meoyo del asunto… osea el porque de lo que paso en Desicions…**

**Y ahora se preguntaran… porque Jake la trato asì?**

**Pues aquí contestamos esa pregunta!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: ERRORES :.::.**

**Capitulo 2: - Enojo -**

**Pv. Jake**

Me gire en la cama cuando el sol comenzó a darme en la cara.

Poco a poco comencé a despertarme y el dolor de cabeza se hacia mas agudo.

¿Cómo había llegado a mi habitación?

Comencé a repasar lo sucedido un día antes.

Había llamado a Nessie… habíamos tenido sexo… habíamos discutido… había terminado lo nuestro… baje al bar y tome…

Después de eso despertaba aquí…

—Valla hasta que despiertas… —Jared estaba recostado en el sillón de la habitación.

—¿Qué paso? —al levantarme sentí que casi se me parte la cabeza.

—Tomaste amigo… eso fue lo que paso… —comenzó a reírse de mi— ¿Qué paso con Nessie? Porque algo muy grave debió de haber pasado como para que te pusieras a tomar así…

—¿Tu me trajiste aquí? —pregunte ignorando su comentario.

—¿Y quien mas? Me llamaron a mi cuarto para que te fuera a sacar del bar…

—¿Cómo puedes aguantar esto? —pregunte agarrándome la cabeza.

—Por que se como tomar… y ya estoy acostumbrado… esta es tu primera borrachera si mal no recuerdo… —hizo un gesto burlón. Yo tomaba ocasionalmente pero nunca tomaba tanto como para ponerme así.

Me acerco un vaso de agua con algo burbujeante.

—¿Alka-zeltcer? —pregunte extrañado.

—Corta la cruda… necesito que estés listo en tres horas para irnos a Zurich.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunte cuando me termine la bebida.

—Las dos de la tarde —miro su reloj.

Me levante tan rápido como mi cabeza me lo permitió y entre al baño a darme una ducha.

Me arregle rápido para ir a ver a mi familia antes de salir de nuevo.

—Hijo —mi mamá me abrazo cuando abrió la puerta.

—Hola ma —la abrace fuerte. Claro que era obvio extrañarla mucho, la veía de vez en cuando. Al igual que a mi padre.

—Pensé que no nos vendrías a ver —apareció con la pequeña Susan en brazos.

—Tío Yaile —grito la pequeña estirando sus bracitos.

—Hey pequeña Sue… —la abrace despacito mientras ella me envolvió con sus bracitos.

—¿Degalo pa mi? —pregunto inocentemente. Había traído una pequeña maleta y después de saludar como se debe a mi papá fui sacando los regalos que le traía a cada uno.

—Esta muñequita es para mi sobrina favorita —dije al final y ya cuando la pequeña estuvo impaciente.

La pequeña tomo a su muñeca y se fue corriendo a los brazos de mi hermana.

—¿Cuándo regresas? —pregunto mi hermana preocupada. Había dejado a todos en la sala para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—Dentro de un mes tal vez… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Y que te dijo Nessie? —ella era la única que sabía de lo mío con Nessie.

—Ni me la menciones —le dije sintiendo una punzada en el corazón.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto extrañada.

—Le dije que dejara al tipo ese pero no quiso… me dejo ahí en el cuarto de hotel… me dijo… el puede darme lo que tu no… ¿Qué significa exactamente eso? —pregunte molesto.

—Que el esta siempre para ella, que no viaja seguido y que la ama…

—Son pequeñeces… —le reste importancia.

—¿Te dijo algo mas verdad? —sentí su mirada penetrante sobre mi. Era mi hermana y como una segunda mamá, me conocía bien.

—Que cuando dejara de correr, ella dejaría a John… —aparte la vista.

—Te la puso difícil ¿no? —se burlo.

—Te burlas porque Edward no te dio a elegir entre ser doctora o su esposa… tienes ambas…

—Te podrías ocupar del despacho de papá… —se encogió de hombros.

—Si, tal vez luego… pero las carreras son mi vida… —en realidad lo eran.

—¿Y Nessie que es? —pregunto retadoramente.

—Sarah, llego Edward para llevarte al aeropuerto —grito Leah.

—Nos veremos en un mes y hablaremos bien…

—¿A dónde vas? —pregunte extrañado.

—A un congreso de cardiología… además de hacer un curso para operar una maquina nueva que comenzaran a utilizar en el hospital… —me abrazo— cuídate mucho ¿Si?

—Y tú igual —le di un beso en la mejilla y camine tras ella.

Mire a mi ex-cuñado saludando a la familia.

—Jake… —saludo como siempre dándonos un apretón de manos— ¿Cuándo llegaste? —pregunto amable.

—Anteayer —le dije amablemente aunque no quería ni verlo a el también.

—¿Y te vas? —pregunto confundido.

—En una hora.

—Wow… ¿Saludaste a Vane? —pregunto inocentemente, Vane era como le decía ahora porque era más apropiado para una mujer, claro que él pensaba que nosotros seguíamos siendo buenos amigos y mas desde que ella comenzó a andar con John.

—No, no sabe que vine… —hice un gesto.

—Ok… creo que es hora de irnos —intervino mi hermana.

—Nos vemos después —nos despedimos y ambos salieron junto con la pequeña que se despedía de mí sacudiendo su manita.

—¿Una hora? —pregunteo mamá un poco dolida.

—Si, lo siento… hubiera venido antes pero tenia asuntos que atender… —pase mi brazo por la espalda y la encamine a la cocina— ¿Tienes algo preparado? tengo hambre.

Comí uno de los desayunos más deliciosos del mundo antes de salir de viaje por un mes.

**Pv. Vanessa**

—¿Amor porque tienes los ojos hinchados? —repentinamente sentí a John abrazándome.

—La película… —estaba terminando una a la que no le había puesto la mínima atención.

—¿Pero una película te hizo llorar así? —pregunto confundido.

—Claro es… —voltee a ver— es… Wall-e —comencé a reírme histéricamente.

—Ok… no más Wall-e para ti… —me beso en la frente. Me abrace a el fuertemente ya sin llorar.

—¿Estas en tus días? —pregunto extrañado.

—No, es solo que la película me hizo pensar en muchas cosas… pero no me hagas caso… —levante mi cara eh intente sonreír.

—Esta bien… pero… ¿A dónde fuiste? Estuve tratando de localizarte para que fuéramos a comer juntos…

—Fui a ver a Nikki… necesitaba una tarde libre… tu sabes… con Evan haciendo berrinches porque Lily se lleva toda la atención de sus padres… —rodé los ojos.

—¿Enserio no te molesta que no pueda darte hijos? —pregunto mirándome entristecido.

—¿Pero que dices? Claro que los podemos tener… adoptaremos un par… claro que sea dentro de unos años… —lo abrace.

—Antes no había pensado en esto… es mas lo veía innecesario… pero ahora teniéndote a ti… quisiera que pudieras…

—No digas mas… ya te dije que por mi esta bien… además si se me llega a ocurrir tener hijos podríamos intentar la fecundación invitro…

—Mejor dejémonos de eso y voy a hacer la cena… ¿Qué se te antoja? —pregunto besándome en los labios.

—No tengo hambre amor… mejor me voy a dar un baño y luego a dormirme…

—Entonces me voy… —se acerco a mi pero lo detuve antes de que llegara a mi.

—No, si quieres puedes quedarte… —aunque lo dije por amabilidad pero prefería estar sola.

—Si, mejor me voy… —se acerco rápido y me beso. Nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos un rato y después me volvió a besar y se fue cerrando con llave al salir.

Le había dado las llaves de mi departamento por alguna emergencia pero la usaba más para entrar y salir como si fuera su casa.

Me bañe rápidamente sin prestar atención a los dolores de mi cuerpo, tratando de sacar las imágenes que se me venían a la mente cuando veía los chupetones que me había dejado Jake. Eso provocaba que dejara de tener relaciones con John por unos días.

Salí del baño y me coloque una de mis pijamas. Mi cama pareció estar más incomoda que antes porque no podía conciliar el sueño. Y cuando por fin pude pegar los ojos, no tarde mucho cuando el despertador sonó.

Por suerte era viernes, el último día de trabajo.

Una mañana tranquila llena de reuniones me mantuvo a Jake alejado de mi mente. En la tarde mientras comía hubo una llamada de John para que fuéramos a cenar.

—Lo siento… no tengo ánimos para salir… ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi departamento con la cena? Vemos una película o lo que sea… —me masajee el puente de mi nariz.

—_¿Qué pasa contigo?_ —no estaba molesto sino mas bien sorprendido.

—El trabajo… —era el pretexto que siempre ponía y era cierto.

—_Ok… nos vemos amor… te amo…_ —no conteste y colgué antes de dijera algo mas.

Regrese a mi trabajo para revisar unos informes y después llevarme algo para mi departamento para el fin de semana.

Al llegar a mi departamento deje los papeles y encendí la televisión, la información de la bolsa pasaba antes de los deportes.

Mientras me quitaba los tacones y me ponía algo cómodo John llego.

—¿Cómo te fue? —saludo cuando apareció en la sala.

—Bien… bueno te daría detalles pero no quieres saberlos… —dije sarcástica mientras lo ayudaba a sacar los paquetes de la bolsa.

—Ya comenzaron… —me fui a sentar frente al televisor mientras iban diciendo los movimientos en las bolsas internacionales.

—_Ahora vamos a los deportes con Henry… _

—_Gracias Ian… bueno pues nuevamente Jake…_ —tome rápido el control y apague la televisión.

—¿Y ahora? —pregunto nuevamente extrañado— siempre esperas las noticias deportivas para ver que hay de Jake… —se levanto de la silla y fue a las gavetas a buscar platos.

—Estoy enojada con el… —dije yendo a la cocina para sacar el vino.

—¿Y eso por que? —tantas preguntas comenzaban a irritarme.

—Por que no me hablo cuando vino ayer… —me hice la ofendida.

—¿Vino ayer? —pregunto extrañado.

—Si, me lo dijo Edward…

—Y se supone que es tu amigo… —dijo con ironía.

—Pues ya vez… —comencé a comer.

La noche fue llevadera pero tuve que mentir que estaba en mis días para que John no se pusiera de romántico.

No podíamos hacerlo, no mientras todavía tuviera las marcas de Jake por mi cuerpo.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**waaa! **

**¿Qué creen que pase después? Reviewcito para mi?**

**xoxo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicais!**

**Este es el tercer capítulo de Errores!**

**Ya saben que si tienen alguna duda me pregunten, como a **ginna stephanie**, que me pregunte por la procedencia de los dos Edward's… **

**Si tienen alguna otra duda déjenme un reviewcito y se las aclaro…**

**Ahora como no tengo nada bueno que contar más que ya está saliendo el tráiler de Sin Escape en la televisión y grite como loca…**

**Además del promocional de Crepúsculo en televisión abierta!**

**Ok, las dejo Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: ERRORES :.::.**

**Capitulo 3: - Sorpresa -**

**Pv. Vanessa**

—¿Enserio te sientes bien? —pregunto John por tercera o cuarta vez.

—Si, mañana voy a recoger los resultados de los análisis que me mando a hacer el doctor y vemos que tengo.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado aprovechando que estamos aquí?

Habíamos ido a casa de nuestros padres para visitarlos, John se iría mas tarde con los suyos mientras que yo esperaba que los míos llegaran.

Llegamos al lugar y mi memoria retrocedió muchos años atrás, cuando había ido a tomar un helado con mi hermano, Sarah y… Jake.

Desde que lo conocí en la escuela había algo de el que me impedía apartar la vista.

Durante todo el rato que estuvimos en la heladería el tampoco me quito la vista. Nuestros hermanos hablaban de algo que la verdad no recuerdo, solo recuerdo esos ojos color café oscuro mirándome intensamente.

El había sido mi amor de niñez… ahora ya no era una niña, ahora tenia otras necesidades que Jake bien podría cubrirlas pero solo cuando a el se le daba la gana.

—¿De que lo vas a querer? —pregunto John sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Lo mire a los ojos intrigada, ¿es que estaba preguntando de verdad?

—Solo bromeaba… es que te vi muy distante… —se volteo y pidió mi helado favorito, el de fresas con crema.

—¿Te sientes mal? Porque te vez muy pálida —pregunto cuando me senté en una de las nuevas mesas.

—No, solo me dio nostalgia… sigue siendo una heladería después de todo pero esta muy cambiada a como la recuerdo…

—Si, recuerdo las mesas con sillones rojos al fondo… eran mis favoritas…

Seguimos ahí por un rato mas después de terminarnos el helado, poco después mamá me llamo un tanto preocupada.

—¿Qué esperabas que hiciera si no llegaban? Y eso que no te estoy reclamando que apagaron su celular los dos… —hable fingiendo molestia.

Mi mamá se disculpo y yo me despedí de John para irme a mi casa.

—¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve? —pregunto como por enésima vez.

—Ya te dije que si… tu tranquilo… mañana voy a comer a tu casa después de ir a ver los resultados ¿Si? —me acerque a el y pase mis brazos por sus hombros.

—Mejor vámonos a quedar a un hotel… quiero pasar toda la noche contigo —me dijo al oído seductoramente.

—Yo también… pero solo los fines de semana es cuando veo a mis padres… —chille de frustración.

—Ok, ok… no te daré tregua entre semana… ah y te advierto que mañana no vamos a poder pasar mucho tiempo juntos… al parecer mi adorable madre preparo una tarde de chicas con la tuya… algo de los planes para la boda…

—Pero faltan cinco meses… tenemos tiempo…

—Eso dile a nuestras madres…

Nos besamos apasionadamente antes de despedirnos eh irnos en dirección contraria.

Había decidido ir caminando a la casa porque quería pasar un momento a solas, ya que en mi casa no se podía porque John y yo ya vivíamos juntos, se lo había propuesto al día siguiente de terminar con ÉL.

Pensé en Jake…

En como me había mirado esa noche, hace tres semanas…

Pensé en que ya no valía la pena seguir llorando por el, estaba consiente de eso pero podía dejar de hacerlo… Finalmente todos mis pensamientos se volvieron optimistas. Todo saldría bien con John de ahora en adelante…

Cuando me di cuenta de donde estaba me reí de mi misma al haberme pasado un par de casas de la mía.

Abrí la puerta para comenzar a caminar el amplio corredor lleno de plantas, después de unos cuantos metros vi la casa. Camine mas ansiosa... necesitaba un abrazo de mi mamá.

—Nessie —grito mamá cuando me vio.

—Mami —nos abrazamos fuertemente por un rato hasta que un pequeño jalón en mi vestido me hizo bajar la mirada.

—Tía Nessie… —estiro los bracitos y la cargue. Algo que no debí de hacer porque sentí un pequeño tirón en mi vientre cuando la tuve en mis brazos, fue algo así como una punzada pero no dolió mucho. Aun así baje a la pequeña.

—¿Estas bien? —pregunto mamá

—Si, solo que me dolió… ha de haber sido un calambre…

—¿Has ido al ginecólogo? —pregunto mi mamá con su mirada de preocupación y desconfianza.

—No, fui con el medico general, los estudios están mañana… —entre a la cocina y ahí estaba mi papá y Edward.

—Vendré más seguido —dije con sarcasmo.

—Lo siento hermanita es que tenia un hambre de los mil demonios… y se me unió papá…

—Además de que no quisimos interrumpir el tiempo entre madre e hija —papá complemento la disculpa de mi hermano.

—Ya me extrañaran un día de estos en el que haya vendido la empresa de mi abuelo y ya no tenga mas capital que darles… —me cruce de brazos y en ese momento papá vino a abrazarme.

—Yo la quería vender desde hace mucho pero siempre te entusiasmo ese lugar… lo conserve para ti mi pequeña…

—Lo se pa, ¿Me invitan de cenar? —cambie de conversación antes de que nos pusiéramos sentimentales.

—Papi quiedo mi cedeal… —Sue se había subido a la silla y estaba casi medio cuerpo de ella sobre la mesa.

Mi mamá le puso un plato con leche y cereal de avena enfrente con su cuchara favorita enfrente.

—Toma enana —mi hermano me paso un sándwich y luego un vaso de leche.

—Me encanta cuando me consienten… —dije feliz comenzando a cenar.

La noche paso así o al menos para nosotros tres porque Edward fue a acostar a su hija cuando esta se comenzó a quedar dormida mientras veía la sirenita en la tele.

—¿Y los planes de boda con John como van? —pregunto mi madre entusiasmada.

—Bien… ya apartamos el salón y comenzaron a hacer mi vestido… las invitaciones estarán un mes antes y comenzaremos a repartirlas…

—En unos días Sarah llegara y estaré mas libre… ¿Puedo acompañarte en lo demás? —pregunto esperanzada.

—Claro que si… siempre me haces falta… —fui de los brazos de mi papá a los de mi mamá.

—Hoy andas muy abrazadora… ¿Qué paso? —pregunto mi papá extrañado.

—No lo se… ¿No puedo abrazarlos de ves en cuando? —pregunte ofendida.

Poco a poco me fue dando sueño y todos nos fuimos a dormir, menos Edward que estaba en la sala hablando por teléfono con Sarah.

En cuanto mi cabeza cayó en la almohada caí dormida profundamente.

Me desperté gracias al sol que se colaba por la ventana, al girarme todo comenzó a darme vueltas y unas enormes nauseas me hicieron levantarme contrabajos al baño.

Saque lo poco que ayer había cenado y me levante para lavarme la cara. Regrese al cuarto y tome algo de mi ropa para arreglarme e ir con el doctor.

Después de comer algo fui al hospital, John ya me esperaba en la entrada cuando llegue.

—¿Cómo estas? —me abrazo y beso como saludo.

—Bien, ¿el helado de anoche no te hizo daño? —después de pensarlo eso era lo único que se me ocurrió que me pudo haber hecho daño como para vomitar.

—No… —me miro extrañado.

—Ok, vamos a entrar.

Camine por los claros pasillos comenzándome a sentir extraña. Llegue hasta la secretaria del doctor y le informe que ya había llegado.

Tras unos minutos de esperar el doctor me atendió.

—Vamos —John me tomo de la mano pero en ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar—, lo siento tengo que contestar —dijo después de ver de quien era la llamada— entra tu…

Camine dentro del consultorio un poco atemorizada, tenia una sensación extraña en mi pecho.

—Buenos días señorita Cullen… —me saludo amablemente.

—Buenos días doctor… —me senté en la silla frente a el.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido? —pregunto mientras revisaba algo en su computadora.

—Bien a excepción de la infección estomacal que contraje anoche… esta mañana vomite… ¿podría darme algo para eso?

—¿Infección estomacal? —pregunto el doctor burlonamente aunque yo no entendía el chiste— bueno… tomando en cuenta que usted fue una baja de presión… —volvió a reírse. Pero entonces recordé cuando mi mamá me conto de cómo se había enterado de que estaba embarazada de mi.

—¿No me diga que usted fue el doctor que atendió a mi mamá hace más de veinte años? —pregunte sorprendida.

—Así es… y la felicito… —dijo animadamente.

—No, no puede ser cierto… no estoy embarazada…

—Lo cierto es que es la verdad… tiene casi un mes de embarazo… —la cara del doctor había cambiado completamente.

—¿Qué? —esa pregunta no salió de mi boca, sino de John que estaba en la puerta, voltee a verlo y su cara estaba deformada por la sorpresa y enojo.

—Déjeme le receto unas vitaminas y mandare su caso a la capital… supongo que haya le ira dando seguimiento a su embarazo ¿no? —el doctor solo me veía a mi.

No sabía que decir así que solamente asentí con la cabeza.

—Ok… tome y espero que todo salga bien… —me dio una receta y me levante aturdida de la silla.

¿Cómo había pasado esto?

Fuimos al estacionamiento y me quede afuera recargada en el coche con la mirada fija en la nada.

—¿Cómo es que estas embarazada? —no era reproche sino mas bien una duda.

John de pequeño había tenido paperas y era estéril desde ese entonces… hasta había hecho que se hiciera los estudios de nuevo cuando me pidió que dejáramos de protegernos.

Comencé a hiperventilar cuando comencé a hacer memoria de que había pasado hace casi un mes.

—Lo siento —dije sollozando.

—¿Qué? —pregunto confundido.

—Lo siento… es que yo…

—¿Te acostaste con alguien? —pregunto ofendido.

—Es que… es que…

—¿Quién es? ¿Y desde cuando me engañabas? —grito molesto.

—Ja… Jack… y nunca eh dejado de verlo —mi garganta estaba un poco cerrada de tanto llanto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —pregunto girándome para encararlo.

—Por que… no lo se… se suponía que debía de haberlo dejado de ver cuando nos comprometimos pero no podía…

—¿Solo desde cuando nos comprometimos? ¿No crees que debió de haber sido desde más antes? —era lógico que estuviera molesto.

—Lo siento… no supe como detener todo esto…

—Claro que no… la codependencia es difícil de dejar… —comenzó a hablar en términos psicológicos.

—Ya lo siento… te amo pero no voy a obligarte a nada…

—Eso era lo de menos…

—Adiós.

Comencé a correr y avente el anillo al piso.

Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue aun parque. Era el mismo en el que Edward me llevaba a jugar con Jake.

—¿Por qué? —me pregunte a mi misma todavía llorando— ¿Por que cuando pensaba dejarlo en el pasado me llega esto?

Después de un par de horas las lágrimas ya no salían. Así que decidí volver a casa.

Camine más de lo que corrí para llegar al parque, y en algún momento del camino tuve que quitarme los tacones.

Cuando llegue a casa, vi un coche parecido al de John, comencé a ponerme paranoica y entre corriendo a la casa de nuevo.

Entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mi con la respiración agitada, y nuevamente las lagrimas volvieron a salir.

—¿Qué pasa hija? —pregunto mi mamá.

—Termine con John —trate de tomar todo el valor para decirlo.

—¿Por qué? —pregunto mi hermano que estaba detrás de mi mamá.

—Por que… —me seque las lagrimas que seguían saliendo y levanto la cara para tomar aire— estoy embarazada.

Todos se habían quedado boca abiertos al escucharme.

—Felicidades hija… —mi mamá estaba por abrazarme pero mi hermano la detuvo.

—No, espera… —mi hermano hizo a un lado a mamá con la niña— ven —me condujo una silla para que me sentara—, ¿Entonces porque terminaste con el? —pregunto el preocupado y confundido.

—Por que el hijo que estoy esperando es de…

—Ya vine —Sarah nos interrumpió y me aterre al verla ahí parada pero no podía escapar, ya había comenzado a hablar.

Deje que se saludaran porque tenían casi un mes sin verse.

—¿Qué paso aquí? —pregunto finalmente.

—Mi hermana esta embarazada —voltee a verla y ella se acerco a mi.

—¿Entonces porque lloras?

—Porque… el padre es Jake…

Todo mundo se quedo sorprendido sin saber que decir.

—¿Qué? —casi grito Sarah— ¿Cómo? Digo… ¿El lo sabe? —pregunto un poco mas calmada al final.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Pero me va a oír… —se levanto sacando su celular, supuse que para llamarlo.

—No —grite aterrada.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte confundida.

—Por que… —voltee a ver a todos y mi mamá comprendió.

—Edward, ¿Por qué no llevas a la pequeña Sue con su abuelo y ven una película?

Mi hermano no dijo nada y subió las escaleras con la pequeña en sus hombros.

—El no quiere saber nada de mi —dije cuando mi hermano desapareció de mi campo de vista.

—Solo porque le diste a escoger entre las carreras o tú… todo será diferente cuando le digas que estas esperando un hijo suyo…

Acariciaba mi pelo haciéndomelo para atrás, dejando mi frente descubierta.

—No, no será diferente… el me odiara mas…

—¿Qué es lo que esta pasando exactamente? —pregunto mi madre muy confundida.

Tome aire y comencé a contárselo todo.

De cómo engañaba a John con Jake desde que estuvimos siendo novios, ósea que nunca lo deje de ver. De la discusión que tuvimos ese día.

—Yo regrese porque lo iba a escoger a el… pero el me dijo que no quería saber nada de mi… que me fuera con John porque el si me daba todo lo que yo quería…

—Eso no me lo conto… pero ya me escuchara cuando llegue…

—No Sarah… prométeme que no se lo dirás… —la abrace suplicándole.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto ella.

—Por que si el no quiere saber nada de ella, tampoco sabrá nada de su hijo —dijo mi madre sombríamente.

—Pero… pero…

—Se lo dirás si… pero solo si el te pregunta por ella… y si te pregunta de quien es… —le advirtió mi mamá.

—Bella creo que…

—Creo que Nessie esta en todo su derecho… ¿que crees que hará tu hermano cuando lo sepa? —pregunto mi mamá mordazmente— tu misma lo dijiste… para el son mas importantes las carreras que el amor… déjalo que las disfrute…

—Ok… solo lo hago por Nessie… —le dijo a mi mamá— pero solo porque tu me lo pides…

Ella se fue de la sala y subió las escaleras.

—Tranquila amor todo saldrá bien —mi mamá me abrazo.

Ella me acompaño a la cama.

—Yo se lo diré a tu papá ¿Si? —pregunto ella mientras me arropaba.

—Se va a decepcionar de mi… —chille aunque ya no salían lagrimas.

—La juventud de ahora es muy diferente a la de mis tiempos… aunque a mi me corrieron de la casa cuando tu papá no apareció yo no quiero que pases por eso… si se decepcionara de ti al principio pero estará orgulloso de la decisión que tomaste…

**oOo**

Unos días mas habían pasado y contrario a lo que habíamos pensado mi papá estaba en contra de no decirle nada a Jake, claro que el lo veía desde su punto de vista ya que el no se había enterado de mi hermano hasta que el abuelo Carlisle lo puso en el testamento… pero logre convencerlo de que no le dijera nada a Jacob el padre de el.

—¿Cómo le pondrás? —pregunto mi mamá mientras almorzábamos en el patio.

—Edward, Charlie o Carlisle si es niño —voltee a ver a mi papá que me sonrió al decírselo— y si es niña Esme o Isabella… —me encogí de hombros.

—Toma tus vitaminas —mi hermano me abrazo por la espalda—, claro que será un Edward… será Edward Cullen III, suena mejor… —todos comenzamos a reírnos por las ocurrencias de mi hermano.

—Si, un niño estaría bien… un pequeño Edward Jake… —comenzó a darme sentimiento— que tenga los ojos de su papá, mi piel clara, el color de su cabello y rizado como el mío… —se me salieron unas pequeñas lagrimas pero me disculpe por eso.

Aunque mi hermano recibió los regaños por hacerme pensar en eso.

—¿Tenddas un bebe tía? —pregunto Sue repentinamente.

Todos nos volteamos a ver sorprendidos por la brillantes de mi sobrinita.

—Si mi amor… será tu primito… —la abrace con un brazo y me acaricie el vientre con la otra.

Pasamos toda la mañana ahí afuera entre platicando y cancelando las cosas de la boda. Sarah y mi mamá habían hecho ya las pases.

—Pero el vestido… —pregunto mi mamá.

—Ese lo conservare… no puedo cancelarlo ya esta pagado… —reí amargamente al recordarlo.

—Ya lo usaras… ya veras… —mi cuñada me dio ánimos.

—En la actualidad hay hombres a los que no les importa criar hijos de otros… —dijo mi mamá sonando muy anticuada.

—Si además… —no siguió platicando porque su celular sonó— discúlpenme.

Mi mamá y yo seguimos platicando y cuando Sarah regreso se disculpo porque tenia que irse. Lo que no me gusto fue una mirada que compartieron mi mamá y ella.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunte extrañada.

—Ah… una mirada que aprendí de ellos… hora de las vitaminas…

—¿Enserio eso quiso decir? —no me lo creía del todo— ¿No será que Jake volvió de Zurich? —la mire con los ojos entrecerrados y ella me miro preocupada—, descuida… no voy a preguntar por…

**Pv. Jake**

Solo volvía para despedirme de mi familia, a partir de ahora no había nada por que regresar, más que por ellos y a ella la podía traer a donde fuera que valla.

—Hola ¿Cómo estas? —saludo animadamente mi hermana, al verme corrió a abrazarme.

—Bien… —me encogí de hombros.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? —pregunto mi madre.

—Solo hasta mañana… después me iré a Inglaterra… —pase un brazo por su espalda y la atraje a mi— ¿Qué te parece ir a visitarme mientras corro?

—¿A Inglaterra? —pregunto entusiasmada— Ay Jake… —esta ves se refirió a mi padre, ya que se separo de mi y fue a abrazarlo a el— ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a Liverpool?

Mis padres rara vez viajaban pero de vez en cuando se daban un tiempo y se iban de viaje.

—¿Enserio quieres que tu mamá te vea correr? Recuerdo lo preocupada que estaba cuando comenzaste a aprender a andar en bicicleta… —la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Ay no… Jake ten cuidado… —mi hermana trato de imitarla.

—Muy graciosos… —mi mamá les hizo un gesto, que nos hizo reír a todos.

Seguimos platicando por un rato hasta que me fui a la cocina por otro pedazo de pastel.

—¿Enserio no vas a volver? —Sarah al parecer comprendió la situación.

—No, no quiero topármela en las calles y verla del brazo de John… —no podía evitar estar molesto.

—Pero ¿Y si dejara a John cuando tu estas lejos? —pregunto mi hermana retóricamente.

—No lo va a dejar… ella ya tomo su decisión y no me queda más remedio que hacerme a un lado… eso es lo que quería ¿no?

—Jake, hermano… siento que estas cometiendo un gran error… deberías de llamarla y dejar las cosas bien en claras… que te diga a la cara que ya no quiere verte… el que no haya aparecido esa noche no quiere decir que ya eligió a John.

—No Sarah… no sabes cuanto me duele hasta hablar de ella… —aunque me doliera era verdad.

—Solo…

—No ya te dije que no… tengo que irme —me pase junto a ella y me fui a despedir de mis padres.

Rara era la noche que no pudiera dormir… casi siempre era porque en mi cabeza había estadísticas y estrategias de las carreras porque al día siguiente tendría que competir… pero esa noche fue diferente.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos la veía… me miraba intensamente cuando hacíamos el amor, se sonrojaba, se molestaba… pero siempre me sonreía.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Woa! Ya ven que esta parte es en la que nos quedamos en Decisions?**

**Yeah! Esta embarazada y Jake se va todo indignado a Zurich!**

**Review para mi?**

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicas!**

**Tarde un poco porque me bloquee y no sabía cómo seguirla, después de buscar muchos libros para basarme de ahí y poder seguir…**

**Así que no les adelanto más y las dejo para que lean este capítulo súper híper mega genial!**

**Y ya estoy comenzando el 5to!**

**Enjoy it!**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: ERRORES :.::.**

**Capitulo 4: - Al Descubierto -**

**Pv. Jake**

Hacía meses que no había vuelto a casa… pero esta vez era diferente… mamá había sufrido una caída, por suerte nada cerio pero aun así tenía que venir a verla. Solo había estado un par de días porque tenía que volver a Sídney a una nueva carrera.

Esta vez no había rentado un auto así que tome un taxi para ir a la terminal y después al aeropuerto.

—¿Jake? —escuche una voz masculina detrás de mí, voltee a ver y para mi desgracia era John.

—Hola John —lo salude con una sonrisa fingida tal y como lo hacía con los medios de comunicación.

—¿De visita? —pregunto comenzando a hacerme platica.

—Sí, solo vine a ver a mi mamá… ¿y tú?

—Vengo de Guatemala… últimamente con tanto tiempo libre eh podido ir a mas congresos…

—¿Tiempo libre? —lo interrumpí.

—No estoy diciendo que lo que tuve con Vane fue una pérdida de tiempo fue bueno mientras duro pero…

—Espera ¿qué? —pregunte sin entender de lo que hablaba, claro que hablábamos de la mujer que compartimos hace un tiempo pero no podía entender la coherencia de eso.

—¿No sabías que había terminado con ella? Pensé que tu hermana te había contado…

—No, ella insiste en… —me quede pensativo— ¿Por qué terminaron? —pregunte confundido.

—Ella estaba embarazada…

—¿Y por qué terminaste con ella? —me estaba conteniendo de gritarle y romperle la cara.

¿Cómo si está embarazada va a dejarla? Yo tenía otro concepto de él completamente distinto al que me estaba mostrando en este momento.

—Sí, sé que eso suena muy ruin y créeme que al principio estaba furioso pero después regrese y me disculpe con ella ahora somos amigos…

—Sigo sin entender —lo volví a interrumpir.

—Oh… es que yo no puedo tener hijos… y no lo estoy diciendo por que sea un patán, sino porque literalmente no puedo, soy estéril desde niño…

En ese momento comenzaron a llamar para mi vuelo.

—Lo siento pero tengo que irme, fue un gusto haberte visto —me despedí de él.

Llegue corriendo a la puerta de abordaje pero de todos modos como no llevaba equipaje logre llegar.

Como iba cansado en cuanto mi cabeza toco una superficie blanda caí rendido. Nuevamente como en esos últimos meses no dejaba de soñar con Nessie pero esta vez fueron escenas de los días que habíamos pasado desde pequeños hasta los últimos minutos en los que habíamos estado juntos.

Me desperté como a mitad de camino y me entretuve con una revista mientras llegábamos pero termine por dormirme de nuevo y esta vez desperté antes de que aterrizara el avión. Al bajar de este ya estaba Jared esperándome. Salimos del aeropuerto y nos fuimos al hotel en el que nos íbamos a hospedar esa semana que estuviéramos ahí.

Por desgracia esa tarde tenía unas carreras de prueba para la pista así que solo me dejaron recostarme un poco antes de ir.

Un par de días pasaron y por fin tuve algo de tiempo para descansar y pensar en lo que John me había dicho.

Y fue cuando comencé a pensar en que probablemente yo podría ser el padre del pequeño o pequeña que estuviera esperando, conocía a Nessie y sabía de ante mano que ella no era el tipo de chicas que se meten con alguien más por despecho.

Mire el reloj y eran apenas las seis de la tarde pero seguramente serian las tres de la mañana para marcarle a mi hermana.

**oOo**

Me desperté temprano para desayunar, serian pasadas las cinco de la tarde por allá. Tome mi celular y comencé a marcarle a mi hermana.

—Tienes cinco minutos —me informo un asistente.

—¿Bueno? —contesto mi hermana.

—Hey… no tengo mucho tiempo… se supone que debo de estar desayunando —comí algo y seguí hablando con la boca llena— hace unos días me encontré a John en el aeropuerto, —comí— me dijo que había terminado lo suyo con —comí— ya sabes… ella… —no quería pronunciar su nombre, comí— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que está pasando?

—Hay gracias al cielo que lo preguntas —se sintió aliviada, seguí comiendo mientras hablaba— se supone que no te debería de decir nada porque… espera… ¿Qué paso después de que Nessie se fue ese día del cuarto?

Hable con la boca llena— nada, desperté al día siguiente con resaca ¿Por qué?

—No Jake, eso no fue exactamente lo que paso…

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas espiándome? —pregunte en tono burlón.

—No, Nessie me conto lo que paso… Jake… esa misma tarde regreso por ti… ella fue a buscarte y tú la corriste… —podía notar que estaba feliz por decírmelo finalmente— te escogió a ti Jake… pero como buen hombre… te emborrachaste y no esperaste a que te dijera todo… y ella está esperando…

—Jake apresúrate —Jared me arrebato del celular de las manos.

—Oye estaba hablando con mi hermana —me queje mientras trataba de quitárselo.

—¿Hola? —hablo en el teléfono— lo siento el está por comenzar una carrera, si él te habla cuando termine, saluda a todos de mi parte —colgó el teléfono.

—Hey ¿pero qué hiciste? Estaba tratando un asunto importante…

—Lo siento hermano pero tenemos que irnos ya.

Me levante molesto y salí del hotel, ahí ya me esperaban para irnos. Pasaron unos minutos y llegamos al autódromo.

No había hablado durante todo el camino no hable, solo me quede pensando en lo que había dicho mi hermana.

—Jake —Jared me sacudió del hombro y fue cuando me di cuenta de que el lugar estaba repleto de personas y medios de comunicación.

—Aquí vamos —dijo Jared animado.

Bajamos del coche y los medios comenzaron a hacerme preguntas las cuales no conteste porque Jared iba quitando a los reporteros del camino. Fuimos llegando a la pista y llegamos a la zona de los pits donde sacamos el auto y lo colocamos en la pista para esperar que comenzara las carreras.

—Rust-eze 138 aquí Torre de control —escuche la voz de Jared desde el comunicador.

—Aquí Rust-eze 138 escucho fuerte y claro —después de la profesión frustrada de Jared esto era lo más cerca a lo que estaría, arranque el auto y comencé a conducir.

Había un par de vueltas de prueba y al final de esas comenzaría la carrera así que todo fue bien. Al momento de sacar la bandera verde acelere y logre colocarme en primer lugar.

—Torre de control… informe —hable por el comunicador.

—Jake sabes que vas al frente y tienes a Fred detrás de ti pisándote los talones… mejor dime como están los controles… cambio.

Baje la mirada a los controles e indicadores de las válvulas.

—Todo bien —hable—, cambio.

—Siento lo de la llamada de hace rato… ¿Qué tan importante era? Cambio.

—Tanto como saber si voy a ser padre o no —dije secamente, permanecí en silencio un rato— cambio.

—¿Qué? —pregunto sorprendido— pero ¿Cómo? —también hubo un momento de silencio— cambio.

—Nessie —sonreí tontamente al recordarla—, cambio.

—Wow hermano… ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho?... cambio.

—Porque ni yo mismo lo sabía… la última vez que la vi fue antes de ir a Zúrich… cambio.

—Seis meses… eso es… Jake algo anda mal… revisa…

Se cortó la comunicación y en fracción de segundos perdí el control del auto y me fui a estampar contra el muro de contención. Repentinamente todo se volvió oscuro.

**Pv. Vanessa**

Seis meses habían pasado desde que había dejado de verlo y todavía pensaba en el. Cada momento que pasaba el estaba en mis pensamientos, solo que ya no dolía tanto como antes.

—Hola a todos —saludo Sarah emocionada al entrar a la casa.

—¿Por qué tan contenta? —pregunto mamá un poco extrañada.

—Porque… —estaba por hablar cuando su celular comenzó a sonar— discúlpenme —camino hasta el pasillo para salir de la casa al patio trasero.

—¿Ya decidiste como les vas a poner? —pregunto mi hermano que era el que venía detrás de ella, dejo a la pequeña Sue en brazos de mi mamá.

—Uno se llamara Jacob Carlisle y el otro Edward Charlie… —acaricie mi barriga y sentí que se movían.

—Edward —Sarah hablo un poco alterada y mi hermano y mi padre voltearon a verla.

—¿Qué paso? —mi hermano se acerco a ella y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja.

Ella comenzó a llorar y mi hermano la abrazo, la consoló y dijo que todo estaría bien. Voltee a ver a mi madre y ella estaba viendo a mi padre.

—Vamos… yo arreglo todo aquí mientras tu… —comenzaron a avanzar a la entrada— ma necesito que cuides de Sue unas horas —mi hermano regreso a darle un beso a su hija— ahorita venimos princesa.

Voltee a ver a Sarah y ella volteo a verme después de unos segundos, había algo en su mirada que no me gusto.

—¿Leah está bien? —pregunto mi mamá.

—Si ella y Jacob están bien —mi hermano cerró la puerta detrás de él.

—Abue quiedo patel… —la pequeña no notaba que algo andaba mal.

Mi mamá se levanto con la pequeña Sue en brazos y ella se fue platicando con ella como si nada.

—Entonces si Leah y Jacob están bien… —mi papá hablo pensativamente.

—Jake —me estire lo más que pude y alcance el control para encender la televisión.

—_Tal y como lo dijimos al principio del programa, el día de hoy en Sídney en su carrera contra la escudería del corredor Fred McKay, el principal corredor de Rust-eze Jake Black sufrió un accidente en su vuelta número seis…_

En la pantalla comenzaban a pasar imágenes del accidente, había algo que se estaba quemando porque había mucho humo saliendo de alguna parte del auto y después como pierde el control y se va a estrellar contra la barda, después como llegaban los paramédicos y lo sacaban rápidamente mientras otra persona apagaba el fuego.

—Dios… —mi papá se levanto y fue a la cocina.

—_Todavía no nos han dicho su estado de gravedad pero seguiremos al pendiente de nuestro representante nacional en la Formula 1._

No sabía a ciencia cierta que sentía pero un estrujamiento encogió mi corazón, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas.

—Hija —mi mamá llego a la sala y me abrazo.

—Jake tuvo un accidente… —le devolví el abrazo.

—Va a estar bien —ella trato de reconfortarme— se que lo amas y te duele pero va a estar bien…

**oOo**

Un mes había pasado desde que me había enterado del accidente, no había sabido nada más lo que escuchaba de las conversaciones de mi hermano con su esposa. Yo quería preguntarle su estado pero siempre me ganaba el orgullo y regresaba tras mis pasos a mi habitación.

Solo estaba segura de que había salido de terapia intensiva hace una semana y tenia algunos huesos rotos no reconocí ningún nombre que mencionaron y cuando llegue a la computadora para saber sobre cuáles eran ya no recordaba nada así que decidí darme por vencida.

—¿Qué investigas? —sentí los brazos de mi hermano envolviéndome y su cabeza recargada en mi hombro.

—Estaba por abrir mi correo —dije como si nada comenzando a teclear en la barra de direcciones.

—Pensé que habías reducido las horas de trabajo a solo asesorías… —se aparto y fue a sentarse a mi cama.

—Claro que sí pero aun así tengo que platicar con mis amigas y ponerlas al corriente de mi embarazo…

—¿Quieres saber cómo está Jake? —pregunto mi hermano suspicaz.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué quisiera saberlo? —fingí indiferencia.

—Porque sé que a pesar de lo que te hizo todavía sientes algo por el… —dijo como si del clima se tratara.

—Eddie yo… —el levanto una ceja— ok, Edward… es que no sé como sentirme… por un lado el me rechazo y me corrió cuando ya lo había elegido, por el otro está el amor que siento por él y nuestros hijos que llevo dentro… —acaricie mi abultado vientre.

—El está bien… no podrá correr en unos meses pero eso es todo… —se encogió de hombros antes de que se levantara de la cama y volviera a donde estaba sentada para darme un beso en la frente— oye me gusta más como te vez con los lentes.

—Comenzaban a molestarme los lentes de contacto —le dije haciendo un gesto y salió de mi cuarto riéndose.

¿Qué eso era todo?

Yo estoy embarazada de él, con una gran responsabilidad de más de dieciocho años y el solo no podría seguir corriendo por unos meses… dios, la vida era tan injusta… y no lo decía por los bebes, yo amo a mis hijos.

**oOo**

Era un día nublado pero aun así no hacía mucho frio así que salí al patio delantero de la casa a mirar las flores que comenzaban a florear a pesar de las temperaturas tan extremas del lugar.

—Pareces una hermosa ninfa —escuche que hablaban detrás de mí, no era necesario que volteara para saber que se trataba de Jake, lo que me sorprendió porque no sabía que ya lo habían dado de alta.

Voltee a verlo y estaba con su tonta sonrisa mirándome de arriba a abajo, lo único diferente en el era que ahora usaba muletas por la pierna rota que tenia.

—Aun cuando usas lentes… —me miro de una manera que pocas veces me había mirado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunte a la defensiva.

—En vista de que no me dijiste que estabas embarazada quise venir a ver si negabas que es mío —dijo burlonamente. Eso me hizo enojar.

—Pues no sé quién es el padre si eso preguntas… —dije mordazmente.

—Se que no es de John…

—¿Pero quien dice que es tuyo? Hace meses que no nos vemos…

—Nessie, te conozco perfectamente… sé que no eres de las chicas que va y se acuesta con cualquiera… —comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a mi pero cada paso que el daba, como tardaba, yo lo retrocedí.

—No te me acerques… —hable un poco histérica.

—¿Por qué me hablas así? —pregunto seriamente.

—¿Todavía lo preguntas?

—Sinceramente no se a que te refieres —su mirada burlona me hizo enojar.

—¿A qué dijiste que venias? —pregunte molesta, su sonrisa se borro al instante y extrañamente se puso cerio, jamás se ponía así y la última vez que había estado así fue cuando nos separamos.

—Déjame ayudarte con esto… sé que no soy precisamente el indicado para esto y que cada día pongo en peligro mi vida y mira como termine… —se rio y se acerco a mí, esta vez no me aleje porque me había dejado confundida.

—No te entiendo…

—Lo que quiero decir es que se que estas esperando un hijo mío y quiero compartir esa responsabilidad contigo… —acuno mi cara con una mano.

—Jake yo… son gemelos… —su cara cambio de seriedad a asombro y finalmente sonrió.

—Wow… sí que tengo tino… —después volteo a verme el vientre abultado— ¿Puedo?

—Pero no te eh dicho que…

—Nessie ya te dije que no me importa… —volvió la mirada a mis ojos nuevamente y esta vez tenía una expresión seria y un poco nerviosa, a pesar de no ver sentía como su mano derecha se movía sin apartarse de mi— yo voy a responder por nuestros actos… —se separo un poco de mi y voltee a ver a su mano derecha donde estaba abriendo una caja de terciopelo con la mano izquierda— al principio me emocione cuando Sarah me conto todo pero después cuando estaba internado en el hospital me moleste por qué no me hayas dicho nada antes, pero ahora después de pensarlo bien, creo que te entiendo… bueno… Leah ayudo un poco, tú conoces bien la historia de mis padres…

—Jake no creo…

—Nessie déjame hablar primero y ya después dices todo lo que quieras… —puso un dedo en mis labios para que no hablara.

—¿En que me quede? Ah sí… yo sé lo que sientes por mi así que no voy a esperar… —ya había sacado el anillo de la cajita y lo puso a la altura de nuestras cabezas— Vanessa Isabella Cullen ¿Te casas conmigo?

Juro que siempre soñaba que él me pidiera eso y yo le decía que si y me arrojaba a sus brazos y él me alzaba por el aire y ambos reíamos y nos besábamos y éramos felices con pequeños niños corriendo alrededor de nosotros.

Si bueno… últimamente tenía mucho tiempo libre como para soñar despierta…

—No Jake… —aparte su mano con el anillo bruscamente y me aleje de él— no necesito que respondas o hacerte el responsable… se lo mucho que valoras tu libertad y créeme lo menos que quiero es que reproches por habértela quitado…

Mi voz se quebró al final y aproveche que él no pudiera correr detrás de mí y entre corriendo a la casa, escuche que él me gritaba molesto pero aun así no me detuve.

—¿Por qué Jake esta gritándote? —por suerte solo estaba mi hermano y su esposa en la casa y nuestros padres habían salido a comprar acompañados de la pequeña Sue.

—Mi hermano solo quiere hacer las paces contigo… —Sarah paso a un lado mío y fue a abrir la puerta.

—No Edward, quiere casarse conmigo —avance rápido y lo abrace finalmente comenzando a llorar en su hombro.

—¿Y qué diablos tiene eso de malo? —Jake ya había entrado a la casa con sus muletas y todo— Edward yo solo quiero hacerme responsable pero ella no me deja… ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? —trato de que mi hermano interviniera.

—Que no me amas… —grite molesta separándome de Edward— ¿Crees que con solo hacerte responsable y casarte conmigo funcione? ¿Eres realmente estúpido? ¿Qué pasara con los niños cuando nos escuchen pelear? Porque estoy más que segura no vas a querer dejar de… —comencé a sentirme extraña, como que me faltaba el aire— correr…

Repentinamente sentí que comenzaba a ver todo borroso y finalmente vi todo negro.

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

Yeah!

Planeaba que pasara otra cosa pero es mejor lo que paso…

Nessie se desmaya! ¿Qué pasara con los pequeños?

Dios!

¿Merezco review?

**XoXo **

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas!**

**Hace unos días comenzó la zafra de nuevo… y me dio nostalgia… digo… para quienes saben de qué hablo… seguramente se acordaran de la primera parte de esta tricuela… y estarán nostálgicas, no tanto como yo pero un poco xD**

**Ok… este es el fin de la pequeña historia que comenzó en tragedia para algunas de las que me han seguido desde el principio, para las que no… no me hagan mucho caso…**

**En fin… no sigo porque estoy escuchando Claro de Luna en violín y si le sigo voy a comenzar a llorar… así que por última vez…**

**Enjoy it! **

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**.::.: ERRORES :.::.**

**Capitulo 5: - Siempre Juntos -**

**Pv. Jake**

Nessie se desvaneció pero Edward alcanzó a medio agárrala, pero aun así con el peso de ella y al no esperar eso terminaron cayendo los dos al piso pero ella encima de él.

Mientras veía todo avanzaba con gran esfuerzo con mis muletas y cuando llegue a su lado la tome entre mis brazos y la levante. Me habían operado para acomodarme una costilla pero no me importo cargarla mientras Edward se levantaba.

—Jake —mi hermana me regaño y Edward logro quitarme a su hermana de mis brazos.

—No pesa… —iba a tranquilizarla pero comencé a sentir dolor donde estaban los puntos de la operación. No lo dude y me levante la camisa, la gasa con la que estaban cubiertos estaba llena de sangre.

—Tenemos que llevarlos al hospital… —Edward hablo y mi hermana tomo las llaves del coche.

Yo entre en el siento de adelante y Nessie y Edward en la parte de atrás.

—¿A dónde vamos? —escuche la voz de Nessie pero mi dolor me impedía pensar bien.

—Al hospital… necesitamos ver cómo están los bebes… —Edward hablo seriamente.

—¿Y tenía que venir él? —alcance a escuchar, como si hubiera susurrado.

—El también va al hospital… —parecía irritado y no lo culpaba, pero si no la hubiera cargado hubiera sido más difícil.

—Aguanta Jake, casi llegamos —me decía mi hermana pero yo no dejaba de presionar los puntos para contener el sangrado.

—Dios ahora ya sea porque utilizan morfina… —comenzaba a sentir que tenia sudor en la frente.

—¿Por qué esta así? —Nessie volvió a hablar bajito.

—El idiota te cargo y se le abrieron los puntos… —ese comentario me hizo reír.

—Ok, sabía que no debería y solo porque me duele como mil demonios no te contesto como mereces… —hable fuerte para que me escuchara.

Llegamos al hospital y mi hermana pidió un par de sillas de ruedas yo iba en una y Nessie en otra, como yo necesitaba más urgente atención me llevaron directamente al quirófano y a Nessie la dejamos atrás junto con Edward.

**oOo**

Cuando volví a despertar sentía mi boca reseca pero no sentía dolor. Voltee a ver a todos lados y encontré a mi hermana frente a la ventana volteando a ver afuera.

—¿Estoy drogado? —pregunte bromeando.

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —volteo a verme molesta.

—Ay Sassy no me regañes… estoy convaleciente…

—¿Ahora si lo recuerdas? Si antes no te iba a quedar cicatriz ahora que te rasgaste la piel fue difícil cerrártela de nuevo…

—¿Cómo está Nessie? —pregunte cambiando de tema.

—Los bebes están bien, ahora se quedara aquí en el hospital porque la placenta esta por despegarse y eso es de riesgo si no se rompe la fuente antes.

—¿Puedo ir a verla? —pregunte ansioso.

—No, también te vas a quedar internado… ya que no puedes estar quieto y que Nessie necesita estar tranquila y que no la molestes...

—Si mis cuentas no me fallan faltan dos meses para que dé a luz ¿no? —entre cerré los ojos.

—Si…

—Necesito hablar con ella… quiero estar con ella cuando entre al quirófano —le suplique poniendo mis ojitos de gatito de Shrek.

—Ay está bien… la semana que viene te autorizare para que puedas ir a hablar con ella pero nada de alterarla… eso no le hará nada bien recuérdalo.

—Te lo prometo —le mande un beso y ella se rió, reatinamente su celular comenzó a sonar y ella contesto saliendo del cuarto.

Bien, esa caída no le había hecho nada bien y ahora tenía que quedarse internada, al menos no cayo completamente al suelo… porque no quería imaginarme que hubiera pasado de ser así…

**oOo**

—Dijiste que me ibas a dejar ir a ver a Nessie —me queje con Sarah cuando vino a revisarme.

—Si bueno… ya no puedes… —siguió examinando mi herida.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Le paso algo malo? —pregunte alarmado.

—No, la dieron de alta ayer, se fue a casa y haya la están cuidando.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? —le reclame.

—Porque ayer fue mi día libre y cuando llegue a ver cómo iba, ya no estaba.

Me volví a recostar en la cama resignado.

—¿Cuándo me darán de alta? —pregunte encendiendo la televisión.

—En cuanto necesitemos la cama para alguien más —dijo saliendo del cuarto.

—¿Me estas secuestrando? —le pregunte burlonamente y ella se detuvo en la puerta.

—Si así te quedas quieto si… —sonrió y cerró la puerta al salir.

Voltee la mirada a la televisión y vi que estaba Fred festejando, el idiota había ganado una carrera y ya se sentía el numero uno. Esperaba que lo disfrutara mientras pudiera porque en cuanto saliera de aquí regresaría para darle una paliza.

**oOo**

Por suerte si necesitaron la cama, me dieron de alta unos días después de que a Nessie. Regrese a casa de mis padres.

—¿Ya puedo ir a ver a Nessie? —pregunte ansioso.

—¿Y qué planeas hacer? —me pregunto mi hermana cruzándose de brazos por el pecho.

—Pues terminar lo que empecé… —dije como cosa obvia.

—Jake… —mi hermana tomo aire— sobre eso… Edward me dijo que te pidiera que desistieras de casarte con ella… eso la altera mucho y recuerda que es peligroso.

—Está bien… pero habla de eso con mamá… ya vez como se puso cuando le pedí el anillo de compromiso que le dio papá…

—Bien pudiste comprar uno nuevo —se levanto del sillón.

—Sí, pero piensa que cuando se comprometa mi primer hijo él le dará una antigüedad, así que tendrá que tomarlo con más seriedad y no pasara como ha pasado con los hombres Black…

**oOo**

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto Nessie al verme parado frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres, esperaba que estuviera molesta pero su cara era de sorpresa cuando me vio.

—Vine a hablar contigo —la mire suplicado.

Afirmo y se hizo a un lado para que entrara— Pasa… sabía que vendrías… —al entrar lo primero que estaba era la sala así que camine a allí.

—Pero no que fuera tan pronto… —la interrumpí.

—Exacto… —miro mi pierna y después a los rasguños en mi cara.

—¿Cómo sigue tu herida? —Nessie siempre había sido noble.

—Bien, ya no hay riesgo de que se abran los puntos… —hice una sonrisa torcida.

—Ok… —salió de su ensimismamiento, se quito los lentes y masajeo el puente de la nariz— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —volvió a colocarse los lentes.

—Nessie se que no quieres casarte así que por lo menos quiero ayudarte con algo… —ella me miro confundida— voy a dejar la idea de casarnos… —me sentí derrotado, a lo que ella soltó un suspiro de alivio— pero aun así quiero ser parte de la vida de los pequeños…

—Creo que es lo más sensato que eh escuchado decirte —extrañamente sonrió.

Me levante del sillón y fui a sentarme a su lado. Ella me miro extrañada.

—¿Puedo poner mi mano sobre…? —voltee a ver a su vientre.

Ella tomo mi mano y la puse donde uno de los dos estaba pateando.

—¿Ya sabes cómo les vas a poner? —pregunte volteándola a ver a los ojos maravillado.

—Este de aquí Edward Charlie —puso la mano del otro lado donde el pequeño estaba quieto— y el Jacob Carlisle volvió la mano a donde él pequeño inquieto seguía moviéndose.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió y conmovió fue que le quería poner el nombre de mi padre. No lo pude evitar y tome su cara entre mis manos y la bese.

**oOo**

—¿Segura que tengo que aprender a tocar el piano? —pregunte abrumado por no poder tocar una nota bien.

—Cuando estoy cansada de tanta patada lo único que los tranquiliza es eso… —Nessie estaba sonriendo, divertida por mis caras de frustración— además tu quisiste comenzar con las clases… ¿no me digas que ya te echaste para atrás?

—Claro que no… —volví a sentarme en el banquillo al lado de ella y seguí tratando de aprender.

Al menos ahora ya me habían quitado el yeso de la pierna pero aun seguía yendo a terapias para poder caminar bien.

Nessie y yo habíamos hecho las paces, no hablábamos sobre el futuro, no más allá de las semanas que faltaban para que diera a luz, pero aun así trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella… se me había hecho costumbre estar a su lado, cuidarla y consentirla… por suerte no tenia antojos extraños… lo único que me pedía era su helado de fresas con crema que era su favorito desde que recordaba, bueno era el que había pedido ese día en el que nuestros hermanos nos habían llevado a comer cuando se reencontraron. Y después, todos los viernes la había llevado a comer ese mismo helado hasta que dejamos el pueblo y nos distanciamos un poco en la universidad, después de ahí fue un helado al mes y de ahí a cada vez que podíamos vernos.

Ahora que recuerdo jamás comenzó un "lo nuestro" porque siempre estuvimos juntos, nuestra primera vez fue un mes de haber comenzado la universidad, no la había visto ni hablado con ella durante todo ese tiempo y al verla con ropa diferente a la que acostumbraba vestir y maquillada mi corazón dio un vuelco y no pude evitar besarla, de ahí una cosa llevo a la otra y termine rentando un cuarto en el primer hotel que encontramos. No había dado por sentado nada y ella tampoco me dio a entender que necesitábamos algo serio, así que deje así las cosas. Unos meses después me entere de que había comenzado a andar con John, yo tenía mi primer viaje a Japón cuando vino a decírmelo. Tenía el corazón encogido pero aun así la bese diciéndome que sería un beso de despedida pero nuevamente una cosa llevo a la otra y después no quería alejarme de ella y había aceptado que ella saliera con John, al fin y al cabo yo no venía muy seguido a verla y comprendía que ella también tenía necesidades. Cuando le pedí que dejara a John sabía que él no tardaría en pedirle matrimonio y yo no quería que ella fuera completamente de él, por eso se lo pedí y jamás me hubiera esperado su respuesta.

—Jake —la mano de ella se aferro a la mía fuertemente.

—¿Tienes contracciones? —pregunte alarmado.

—No solo eso… —miro abajo y vi que había agua regada por el piso.

—Dios Nessie los bebés ya vienen —dije emocionado y alarmado a la vez— espérame aquí —marque el numero de mi hermana y le conté lo que había pasado, ella se alarmo y me dijo que la llevara inmediatamente.

Tome las maletas que habían preparado para cuando pasara y las subí al coche, regrese al estudio donde estaba el piano y Nessie seguía ahí, solo que los malestares ya habían pasado, aun así la cargue y la lleve hasta el carro, la ayude con el cinturón de seguridad y corrí al otro lado para ir al hospital. De camino siguió gritando y comenzó a sangrar. Por suerte Edward y mi hermana ya estaban esperando con una camilla.

—Está sangrando —grite desesperado cuando baje del coche.

Ellos la bajaron y se la llevaron.

—Tranquilo es la placenta… —mi hermana me tranquilizo.

—Quiero estar con ella —le pedí.

—Vamos directo al quirófano… —ella estaba negando mi petición.

—No quiero dejarla sola… —algo vio en mi mirada porque me tomo del brazo y me llevo a ponerme ropa adecuada y a limpiarme.

—Nessie —llegue y a ella la estaban durmiendo— vas a estar bien… estoy contigo —su mirada de relajo un poco y ciertamente sabía que era porque estaba ahí.

La tome de la mano y ella la apretó y un la siguió apretando cuando quedo completamente dormida.

La doctora de bebés comenzó a sacar a los bebés, Charlie fue el primero en salir y Carl el segundo, los niños comenzaron a llorar mientras los examinaban pero repentinamente los aparatos comenzaron a sonar estrepitosamente.

—Hay hemorragia… —otra doctora intervino y comenzaron a trabajar en Nessie.

—Señor tiene que salir de aquí —me pidió la primera doctora.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Vas a estar bien… —bese su frente y comencé a irme pero un sonido continuo me alarmo— Nessie —quise volver pero un enfermero me detuvo— no, quiero estar con ella necesito…

—Sáquenlo —grito la doctora. Forcejee para poder regresar a su lado pero otro enfermero llego y me jalo junto con el otro.

—Nessie te amo… —grite mientras era empujado afuera del quirófano.

**oOo**

—Se parecen a ti —mi mamá me abrazo mientras veíamos a los niños en el cunero.

—Se parecen más a Nessie… —sonreí débilmente— ojala pudiera verlos…

—Pues aquí estoy —escuche su voz a un lado de mi, voltee a verla sorprendido.

—Despertaste —la abrace con cuidado y bese su frente.

—Desde hace rato… solo que la doctora no me dejaba salir de la habitación… —rodo los ojos molesta— ¿Me ayudas a levantarme? Quiero verlos —se estiro un poco pero en la silla de ruedas no podía ver mucho.

La tome en mis brazos con cuidado y la levante, ella de ladeo la cabeza y vio a los dos pequeños al frente.

—¿Quién nació primero? —pregunto curiosa.

—Siguiendo con la tradición… Edward III… —sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas— papá se pondrá contento… ¿Entonces Carl es el menor? Dios… están hermosos… —se seco las lagrimas.

—Tanto como la mamá —mi mamá se aclaro la garganta a mi lado.

—Creo que voy a comprar algo de comer… ¿Gustas algo hijo? —pregunto.

—No ma, estoy bien —ella asintió y se dio vuelta para irse— usted se tiene que regresar a su cuarto… —volví a ponerla en la silla de ruedas.

—Quiero verlos otro poco —hizo un puchero.

—Ya te los llevaran… vamos que si la doctora se entera de que te escapaste te tendrá más tiempo en el hospital que a nuestros hijos…

Llegamos a su cuarto y la cargue para ponerla nuevamente en la cama.

—Nessie —la vi a los ojos una vez que estuvo instalada.

—No Jake… no vas a comenzar con eso ahora que nuestros hijos ya nacieron… —me advirtió.

—Lo sé… pero no iba a decir nada sobre eso… —me reí mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes… eh sido tan insistente que no esperarías otra cosa… —rodé los ojos— Nessie… estuve contigo en el quirófano todo el tiempo que pude hasta que me sacaron por la hemorragia que tuviste —hizo un gesto— lo sé… casi te perdemos… —levante sus manos y las bese— y no sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando comenzó a sonar el aparato ese… —las lagrimas nuevamente comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas— y eso solo me hizo entender que realmente te amo… —también yo había comenzado a llorar.

Ella se sorprendió al escucharme decir eso y las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, acune su cara con una de mis manos y la bese. Este beso fue muy diferente a los demás, este era el primer beso lleno completarte de amor.

**oOo**

—¿Y tu Vanessa Isabella Cullen aceptas….?

—Si… —no dejo terminar al sacerdote.

—Está bien… entonces los declaro marido y mujer puedes besar a la impaciente novia —el sacerdote sonrió cariñosamente a mi ahora esposa.

Yo voltee a verla y ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como seguramente la tenía yo, me acerque y junte nuestros labios brevemente.

—Esta radiantemente hermosa señora de Black…

—No tanto como usted señor de Cullen…

**oOo**

—Papi, Mami —los pequeños entraron al cuarto armando un escándalo.

—¿Qué par de monstruitos? —ella les hizo espacio entre nosotros y tuve que hacerme a un lado también.

—Hoy es el gan día —dijo Carl entusiasmado.

—Sí, vamos al zodógico po fin —Charlie era el más enérgico— ¿Cuedo llevad mis pantunflas de gaditas? —volteo a ver a sus pies.

—Seguro… así te dejamos en la jaula de los osos… —tome a Charlie y lo alce para dejarlo en el piso— ¿Y tu campeón? ¿Alguna petición? —pregunte levantándolo también.

—¿Puedo quedame con los dobos? —pidió.

—No… poque ellos matan a los osos —grito Charlie.

—Cielos ya no los dejes ver Animal Planet… Ya, los dos… si siguen así tendrán que ir al trabajo de papá el próximo viernes —Nessie los amenazo.

—¡Noooo! —ambos gritaron horrorizados y salieron corriendo del cuarto.

—Como si tu trabajo fuera el más divertido del mundo —volví a acostarme en la cama y la bese.

—Pero al menos haya están en la guardería…

—Ok, ok… instalare una guardería solo para ellos dos… —rodé los ojos.

—Quien sabe… tal vez algún día tengamos más hijos o alguien del bufete se case y tenga hijos… ¿Qué me dices de tu primo Colin?

—No lo sé… —la bese.

—Las finanzas… —se alejo de mí, tomo el control y encendió la televisión.

_Estamos en vivo desde Hawái donde el corredor Fred McKay está dando su última carrera antes de retirarse de las competencias…_

—Dios... —grite aliviado, voltee a ver a Nessie y ella había agachado la cabeza— ¿Qué pasa amor? —tome su barbilla con mano y levante su cara.

—¿Te arrepientes de haber dejado las carreras? —pregunto con los ojos cristalizados.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunte confundido.

—Es que cuando vemos las noticias y pasan a ese tipo te pones molesto como si… siento que cometiste un error haber renunciado a lo que me te gustaba…

—No amor… el error hubiera sido si te hubiera dejado sola con esos pequeños remolinos… ustedes son lo más valioso en mi vida… y no me perdonaría si lo dejara solos por culpa de los accidentes… viste lo que paso en el ultimo… —ella asintió— así que no vuelvas a pensar en esas cosas y mejor —me levante a poner seguro a la puerta— aprovechemos que esos dos están arreglándose para comenzar con el proyecto de la guardería.

—No hace falta amor… —sonrió significativamente.

—¿Enserio? —pregunte sorprendido y ella volvió a asentir— ¿Cuánto tienes?

—Tres meses… —la abrace fuertemente y la bese— y al parecer es niña…

—Hey abdran —escuchamos a Carl golpear la puerta.

—¿Se los décimos? —pregunte levantándome.

—Si… quiero ver sus caras… —abrí la puerta y solo estaba Carl cruzado de brazos.

—¿Y Charlie? —pregunte sacando medio cuerpo— Charlie, ven tenemos algo que contarles… —hable un poco más fuerte para que me escuchara.

—¿Qué es? —llego corriendo con un cartoncito de leche en la mano.

—¿Qué tienes corazón? —pregunto Nessie ayudando a subir a Carl a la cama.

—Chalie se está tomando la ultima lechita —el hizo un puchero parecido a los que Nessie hacia.

—¿Charlie? —voltee a verlo y el sonrió traviesamente, lo cargue y lo lleve a la cama.

—Toma —le dio el cartoncito de leche a su hermano.

—¿Qué nos iban a contad? —pregunto Charlie curioso.

—Ah sí… su mamá me acaba de decir que van a tener una hermanita…

—¿Una bebita? —pregunto Carl.

—Sí, una bebita igual de bonita que su mami —la bese en la frente mientras la abrazaba de lado.

—¿Y cómo nacen los bebés? —extrañamente preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Voltee a ver a Nessie sin saber que decir exactamente y ella a mí.

**FIN**

_oOoTEAMoOoEMMETTo&oJACOBo&oJAREDo&oKYLEo&oJOEo&oVASILYo&oGUSo&oHARENTONo&oGORDONoOo_

**Esta historia se acabó! Jajaja… espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribiéndola…**

**Me encanto el final… ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?**

**Agradezco a las chicas que se molestaron en dejar review, así como a las demás que me agregaron a favoritos y alerts…**

**oOo** Krystel01** oOo** ginna stephanie **oOo **kahhlo **oOo **Ilovemybaby **oOo **Bitshou **oOo **CamilillaRompeCamas**oOo** EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu **oOo** eskero **oOo**

**oOo** I'm still daddy's little girl **oOo** Leah De Call **oOo** Liath Bennet **oOo** Marii **oOo** NessaRockola**oOo** Paloo Cullen **oOo** Paulinita Rathbone **oOo** pilikali **oOo** rm-luz-de-luna **oOo**

**oOo** sabri-c **oOo**Sally31 **oOo** Soffyy16 **oOo** Valitahh.15** oOo** yuyu2606

**cuídenseme mucho y las espero ver en alguna otra historia! **

**XoXo**

**3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a**


End file.
